


Italy's day off

by outlandishJournalist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlandishJournalist/pseuds/outlandishJournalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy talks about his day off. This is just a cute little oneshot I wrote while sitting in environmental science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy's day off

Italy smiled as he stretched out on the grassy hill. The sun was beginning to set and a light breeze blew, rustling Italy’s stubborn curl. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his stomach.  
“Today was a good day...right pookie?” Italy asked, looking at the chocolate brown cat snuggled up to his side. The cat mewed softly and licked its paw. Italy smiled and looked up at the sky, admiring the shades of red and orange.  
“Mmhm, today was good. Germany was busy so there was no training today~! And then Japan ate some pasta with me!” He giggled, rolling on his side and sitting up. “Today would be perfect if...” he muttered, glancing around.  
“Italy! There you are. Hurry up, its dinner time.” Germany said as he walked over, his bright blue eyes scanning over the Italians face. Italy gasped and jumped up, tightly hugging the German.  
“Germany~! You’re here! Now today is perfect!” he smiled, nuzzling to Germany’s chest. The tall Blond stood in shock, unable to say anything. A small smile crossed his face as he gently wrapped his arms around Italy.  
“Ja, I am here Meine Liebe.” He said softly, looking down at Italy. Italy blushed and looked up at Germany.  
“Ti amo Germany~.” Italy smiled, reaching up on his tiptoes, stretching for a kiss. Germany chuckled as he bent down and gently pecked Italy’s lips, stroking his thumb along Italy's cheek.  
“Ich Liebe Dich Italy.” He answered, holding the blushing Italian close.


End file.
